Processes have been proposed for many years in which controlled energy producing reactions of atomic particles are expected to occur under "cold" conditions. [See. e.q.. Rafelski, J. and Jones, S.E., "Cold Nuclear Fusion," Scientific American, July, 1987, page 84]. The process and apparatus described herein are considered variations to and improvements in processes by which energy is derived from excited atomic components in a controllable manner.